Corrupted
by Jennie-x
Summary: When the new kid in school takes an instant liking to Ryan, Troy and the rest of the wildcats slowly watch Ryan's downfull wanting nothing more than to help him, but Chad soon finds out that Ryan doesn't want any help. Tryan, Chyan. Ryan/OMC SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Home room was quiet. The first day back to school had been uneventful especially after such an eventful summer. Well to some it had been uneventful, the Wildcats however had spent the summer working for the Evans, it had been fun and exciting and full of drama. Troy and Gabriella had broken up, though they had promised to stay friends; they had kissed; lips had touched but hearts remained cold and distant at least in Troy's case, and when the kiss of the year had taken place he couldn't fake his feelings no matter how good of an actor he was. They had broken up, their friends were curious as to why, but Sharpay had been delighted. Troy hadn't questioned why he hadn't felt anything for Gabriella, maybe it was just her.

"Right class," Mrs Darbus began, and the class sat waiting for the annual start of school drama productions speech that only two of the class really paid attention to; Ryan and Sharpay Evans sat eagerly waiting for the latest musical news. "We have a new student." Sharpay looked over at her brother who looked at her and shrugged. "His name is Trevor Jones," Mrs Darbus pointed to the tall boy who had been standing at the door the whole time. None of the class had even realised he was there. The boy – Trevor had purple hair that was partially straightened at the front and messed at the back. He wore tight grey jeans and black converse trainers; his jumper was a dark purple that brought out his bright blue eyes. "He's a transfer student from New York." Mrs Darbus continued as the class took in the boy. "Right... so he'll need a guide..."

"Obviously a guide dog too considering he didn't see what he put on this morning," Sharpay muttered to her brother.

"Shar don't be rude," Ryan snapped.

"Ah Mr Evans. Trevor is in all of your classes will you be kind enough to show him around?" Sharpay stared at her brother; waiting for him to say no. Her eyes grew wider when he smiled.

"I'd be honoured." The boy Trevor seemed almost pleased and smiled.

"Well... here's your timetable boys, Ryan why don't you go and show him around now."

"He gets to miss home room?" Sharpay groaned. "Ryan needs to know about the theatre productions."

"Don't worry Shar, you can tell me all about them at lunch." Ryan smirked. "Thanks Mrs Darbus." The two boys took their timetables and walked out of the class.

"Hey Ice Princess..." Chad laughed, Sharpay turned around and glared at the big haired jock. "Why don't you want your brother hanging with the new kid?"

"You're kidding right? Ryan can't hang around with that..." Sharpay said.

"Why not?" Troy asked. How could Sharpay tell her brother who and who not to hang around with. "You don't even know him."

"Well it will hardly be good for Ryan to be seen with that." Sharpay said.

"Enough... now this years musical is..."

-x-

Ryan and Trevor walked along the corridors aimlessly, Trevor had told Ryan that the principal had already made a student give him the grand tour so instead they just headed to their first class. "So... how come you transferred?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I got kicked out of my old school," Trevor shrugged.

"How come?" Ryan asked.

"Get to know me a bit more and then maybe you'll find out," Trevor winked.

"Look forward to it," Ryan smiled. They walked to their first lesson which was English, they only had a few minutes to wait before the bell rang and students were heading to their lockers and classes.

"So that girl... she your twin?" Trevor asked as he started at Ryan. Ryan felt some what under pressure, he knew he looked good; black jeans and a simple but elegant pink shirt with matching shoes, but he wondered maybe if he looked good enough for being looked at with such concentration as Trevor was looking at him.

"Yeah," Ryan sighed.

"Seems nice." Trevor smirked causing Ryan to laugh. It wasn't as if he had anything against his sister; obviously he loved her; he had to. But still...she was hard work. Ryan didn't say anything just laughed a little. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"I...do drama and dance." Ryan shrugged.

"Dance?" Trevor grinned suggestively. "Like...sexy dancing?"

"Maybe I'll show you and you can tell me that one." Ryan winked causing Trevor to grin.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Trevor smiled.

Troy, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay and Jason wondered up to them. "Hey Ry..." Troy smiled.

"Hey," Ryan smiled back. "Trevor this is, Troy, Chad, Kelsi, Jason and Sharpay."

"Oh the nice one," Trevor smirked.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked with a raised eye brow. Trevor just winked at Ryan who blushed. "Any way Ryan... now you've done your something charitable for the year we should get planning the musical."

"What's the musical this year?" Ryan asked. When Sharpay told him, Ryan failed to listen all he could concentrate on was Trevor who was smiling at him. "Ryan pay attention to me." Sharpay pouted.

"Mm...so Ryan...maybe at break you could finish me showing around?" Trevor smiled.

"Yeah if you want," Ryan replied.

"Believe me I do." Trevor grinned.

"But Ryan!" Sharpay started. "We have a meeting with the drama club at break!"

"Well you could go and say hey for me. I mean... it's not as if the drama club will miss me." Sharpay not believing what she was hearing turned to Kelsi who was smiling an amused smile with Chad and Troy... none of them quite believing what they were seeing.

Ryan was flirting.

When they got in the class Trevor insisted on sitting next to Ryan, which caused Sharpay to pout and angrily walk over to Kelsi. "I can't believe him." Sharpay spat. Ryan was sat in the back laughing with Trevor instead of sitting in the front with her.

"He's made a friend, is that so wrong?" Troy cut in.

"Yes. Now he wont have time for me." Sharpay pouted.

"Well you should have thought about that this summer." Troy pointed out.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Sharpay asked, just as Troy was meant to answer they were cut off when Ryan and Trevor walked down the aisle.

"Dude where are you going?" Chad laughed.

"I'm showing Trevor where the toilet is," Ryan smiled.

"Well hurry up you'll get detention." Sharpay said.

"Detention...me? Right!" Ryan laughed and walked out just as the bell rang.

They were all surprised when Ryan didn't turn up for the rest of the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

At break time no one had seen Ryan or the new boy, Sharpay had angrily stormed off and headed to the drama club along with Kelsi, Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all shared amused looks and headed to the cafeteria as Chad was complaining he was hungry and fancied some chocolate chip cookies.

"Isn't that Ryan?" Troy asked pointing to the blond boy who was sat at one of the tables alone.

"Yeah, couldn't miss that shirt any where." Jason grinned. They all shared a small laugh but walked over to him.

"Hey dude." Chad grinned, he was happier now he had his favourite snack between his teeth.

"Hey dude!" Ryan laughed. "Dude... that's a funny word."

"Yeah it's hilarious." Chad said staring at Troy and then looking back at Ryan.

"Ryan!" Trevor grinned sitting down next to him. Ryan's face seemed to light up and he smiled at Trevor.

"Ryan, you okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"Peachy," Ryan giggled. Trevor also started to laugh. Troy and Chad exchanged looks with everyone else.

"So where were you during class?" Zeke asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" Trevor asked. Ryan didn't say anything he just continued to giggle to himself.

"Oh Chad," Ryan smiled. "Can I have some?" Without waiting for an answer Ryan leaned over and broke some of the cookie off and swallowed it.

"Here, finish it." Chad handed him the half eaten cookie and watched as he ate it quickly.

"I'll go get us some chocolate." Trevor smiled and got up again.

"You're fucking stoned!" Troy snapped.

"What are you thinking?" Chad asked.

"Do you know how much trouble you could get into for this?" Zeke added.

"That's why Trevor got kicked out of his old school," Jason commented. Troy, Chad and Ryan looked at him. "I knew I recognised him. He's friends with my brother, well used to be until he got kicked out for being high and drunk on the campus."

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Troy asked a little softer now. "This isn't you."

"You don't know me." Ryan said. "Take your concern and shove it up your..."

"Here." Trevor smiled handed Ryan a cookie.

"Thanks." Ryan smiled brightly once more. "Lets go."

"Where?" Trevor grinned following him any way.

"Home, mine. No one in." Ryan winked.

"So I get to see some sexy dancing?" Trevor asked with a wicked grin on his face, Ryan didn't answer just continued to pull him away.

"Did that really happen?" Chad asked staring at Troy and his friends. "Was that really Ryan?"

"It was Ryan...at least I think it was." Troy mumbled.

"So what do you know about Trevor?" Zeke asked Jason. Over the summer everyone had grown close to Ryan, especially Chad who had played with him on the staff baseball game. He thought of Ryan as another brother, only better groomed and more polite.

"Not much, I can ask my brother when I get in. They used to be tight, but one day he just stopped coming over to my house. I asked why, and my brother said 'because that stoner is a waste of space'. He was always high or drunk, I just didn't know Ryan was like that."

"He isn't...well at least not the Ryan we know." Troy sighed.

"Should we tell Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"I don't think Ryan would want her to know, and... it's not our place." Zeke replied. "Sharpay will just scream at him and be possessive. Maybe if we just let this run its course it will stop?"

"We'll have to look out for him." Jason said. "Trevor's bad news."

"Okay so we'll look after him." Troy agreed.

-x-

Ryan's head was spinning, but it felt good, he felt free. He was lying on his bed very much aware that he was naked yet he didn't care. Trevor was on top of him, kissing his milky white skin, biting and scratching his way down to his prize. Ryan was a mess beneath him, his body arching to the touch, his teeth biting his lips to stop him from screaming out in pleasure. He had done this before; many times. But this felt different, it felt as if the pleasure was magnified and he could feel it a hundred times more. When Trevor turned him over and lubed himself up Ryan was excited and tingling with anticipation. Trevor pushed in and Ryan moaned loudly pushing himself into him wanting to feel everything. Their movements were sloppy but pleasurable and Ryan and Trevor were moaning each others names. It didn't take long, and if Ryan was sober he would probably be embarrassed at how quick he lots control but right then he didn't care because Trevor was filling him up and he was screaming in pleasure.

Trevor pulled out and lay next to Ryan who felt extremely spent. "Mm...your such a good fuck." Trevor mumbled sleepily. Ryan smiled a little and put his head on Trevor's chest. The boy pulled him closer with his left arm and they fell asleep in a post sex daze.

-x-

"Where's Ryan?" Sharpay demanding as ever walked into the cafeteria, she sat down next to Gabriella and Troy.

"I don't know," Chad shrugged.

"Maybe he's eating with the new boy." Troy suggested.

"I can't believe him." Sharpay mumbled and pulled out her phone, she placed it on loud speaker mumbling something about ruining her hair and dialled Ryan. It took about eight rings for him to answer.

"'lo?" Ryan answered sleepily.

"Ryan, where are you?" Sharpay screeched. Troy and Chad exchanged looks.

"erm..." There was a pause and a slight ruffle. "bed. I'm in bed."

"It's lunch time you should be at school!" Sharpay said loudly.

"Ry, what's going on?" Trevor's voice filled the phone. "Hey baby, you look kind of sick are you okay?" Troy frowned at how sincere and caring Trevor sounded.

"Fine..." Ryan mumbled. "Shar...I'm not coming back in today...see you at home."

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted but the line had gone dead.

"He sounded really bad." Gabriella said, concerned. None of the boys had told any of the girls what was going on either, they knew that they would insist Sharpay needed to know.

"I'm going to kill him when I get home. He's been acting completely different ever since he started hanging around with this Trevor." Sharpay said as she angrily broke a cracker in half.

"Maybe he's just excited about someone as cute as Trevor completely flirting with him." Kelsi suggested.

"Trevor is not cute." Sharpay said. "He's...purple hair...ew."

"Well Ryan clearly liked it." Chad grinned. "But yeah maybe he's just getting caught up with his new friend, he'll be back to loving drama within a week I bet."

"He better." Sharpay threatened.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed slowly, and Chad's bet on Ryan returning to normal hadn't come true. If Troy was honest with himself he could tell that Ryan was slowly getting worse. It was lunch and they were all sat at their usual table. Ryan and Trevor were sat with them. Trevor had a possessive arm around Ryan's shoulder who seemed to love the attention. No one at school seemed bothered by them, though Troy knew a few people had called them both names but other than that no one seemed to care and he was glad.

"Ryan don't forget mum and dad are back tonight." Sharpay said, Ryan looked up at his sister slowly. "Ryan!" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I heard. Mum and dad are back tonight. Fun times." Ryan yawned.

"You look really tired," Taylor said. The girls had guessed something was wrong, but they hadn't shared their thoughts with the boys, and Sharpay could tell something was wrong too she just hadn't voiced any of her thoughts.

"I kept him awake all night," Trevor grinned. Ryan laughed and rested his head against Trevor's shoulder as he ate some of the chocolate cookie.

"If you continue to eat that crap you're going to get fat." Sharpay said, Ryan ignored her and ate the cookie any way. The group spoke aimlessly and were soon interrupted when the principal walked over.

"Ryan, can I have a word please?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Ryan said and slowly pulled away from Trevor.

"Is everything okay?" Sharpay asked looking from Ryan to the principal.

"Wont take long, Mrs Evans." The principal smiled.

"Come back here yeah babe?" Trevor asked. Ryan nodded and followed the principal out of the cafeteria.

"I swear if you've gotten my brother into trouble." Sharpay threatened.

"You'll what curl my hair?" Trevor grinned. "I haven't gotten your brother into anything he didn't want."

"Really?" Troy asked. He couldn't believe that Ryan would willingly get high ever let alone during school.

"Believe me, Ryan can be a lot of fun." Trevor grinned. A few minutes later Ryan walked over chewing his lip.

"What's going on?" Sharpay demanded.

"Nothing." Ryan shrugged.

"The principal wanted something what did he want?" Chad asked.

"I'm...failing." Ryan laughed.

"You?" Sharpay asked. "You're like really smart how could you be failing? And we're not even into the full term yet!"

"Even I'm not failing yet." Chad put in.

"Well I am. Must be some form of record." Ryan chuckled.

"How can you laugh? This is serious." Gabriella said.

"Ry if you fail this semester you can't graduate." Taylor said. Ryan simply shrugged.

"So tell mum I'll be home late." Ryan said.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"I'm being forced to get tutored." Ryan pouted.

"I can do it if you want." Gabriella offered.

"Don't care really." Ryan shrugged.

"Ry...we should you know..." Trevor nudged his head a little signalling to the door.

"Oh right yeah come on. Bye." Ryan got up from the table and Trevor wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked away from everyone.

"If he gets chucked out it will be his own problem." Sharpay groaned. "Then at least he wont be with Trevor."

"He's your brother." Troy said loudly. "How can you just act so normal?"

"When I get involved he shouts and screams at me. You think I've not tried talking to him. He wouldn't listened just told me to fuck off. So yeah he deserves to get kicked out. Maybe then I can get my brother back." Sharpay said and walked away, they all noticed the tears in her eyes.

"That's it tonight I'm going to talk to him." Troy stated. Chad patted him on the back, he wasn't even sure that would do any good now. Ryan really needed a reality check.

The day went quickly, and Troy was pleased that Ryan had attended all of his lessons so far. Maybe the talk with the principal had shaken him up just a little. But Trevor was there too, laughing with him neither of them doing much work. When ever Troy turned to look at them, Ryan would be doing his work or making it look as though he was doing something and Trevor would have an arm draped around his shoulder, holding him tight next to him.

When the bell signalled the end of the day, Troy watched with painful eyes as Trevor kissed Ryan so hard he was sure it was going to bruise their lips. "Get a room fags." One of the jocks said as he pushed past them both.

"Don't worry later we will," Trevor smiled. "See you tonight."

"Yeah. Meet you around seven." Ryan said and watched him walk away.

"Hey Ry," Troy said once Trevor was a safe distance away.

"Hi." Ryan said as he wrapped his jacket around him.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Ryan shrugged.

"You've not been yourself for a while, and I know you said before about me not knowing you...I know we're not exactly best friends, but I know that this person you are now, isn't the Ryan Evans we all love."

"Well get used to him, because he is now." Ryan smirked.

"Why are you being like this?" Troy asked.

"Being like what, Troy?" Ryan sighed.

"The drugs." Troy said in disgust. "The pot, Ryan...getting high seriously. Why?"

"Something to do?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"It's stupid."

"It's fun." Ryan grinned. "Now I'm more than the drama guy, Sharpay's poodle."

"Is that what you think we all thought of you?" Troy asked a little shocked.

"It's true." Ryan sighed.

"So what now you're Trevor's little side kick?" Troy shook his head. "Can't you just be Ryan?"

"I am Ryan. I haven't changed my name."

"That's about the only thing you haven't changed." Troy muttered. "You know what. I really thought Sharpay was out of order when she said that you deserved to get kicked out of school for being such an idiot. But now, maybe something like that's the only way to help you."

"I don't need any help." Ryan said defiantly.

"No?" Troy laughed shaking his head. "You do Ryan, you really do. And when you want it, you better hope you still have friends and family who want to help you. But you better hurry because you're already throwing away the friends you have." With that Troy walked away, leaving Ryan standing in the corridor alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella sat in the library, the principal had found her after lunch and asked for her to be one of the tutors for Ryan. She had agreed willingly, hoping maybe just maybe that having someone he knew tutoring him would help him more. He walked in the library eating something; Gabriella frowned, before the summer Ryan hardly ate, and now when ever she saw him he was eating chocolate or something sweet. She sighed; he had the 'munchies' which meant he was stoned, or had been recently.

"So, you ready for some maths help?" Gabriella asked trying to be cheery but she knew she had failed. Ryan looked at her and laughed.

"This is pathetic." He mumbled and slumped on the chair. "I don't need maths."

"No?" Gabriella asked with a raised eye brow. "You want to go to college?"

"Guess so."

"Then you need maths. No maths, no graduation." Sharpay said in her teacher voice.

"So... do my work for me." Ryan said.

"Ryan I'm not doing your work for you." Gabriella protested.

"Then looks like we're just going to sit here." Ryan smiled. "Nice and quietly." He laughed.

"Ryan...please,"

"Please what?" Ryan asked. "Please pretend to give a damn about anything that you or your little boyfriend have to say. Sorry no can do."

"My little boyfriend?" Gabriella asked. "Troy?"

"Why is there more than one? Has innocent little Gabby got her leg over another basketball player?"

"Why are you being so mean?" Gabriella asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry. God you're pathetic." Ryan shook his head, grabbed his bag and headed home.

-x-

Sharpay sat at the table with her parents; they had hugged her, kissed her and told her how beautiful she was and then asked where Ryan was. Sharpay had shrugged saying he was getting help with maths and he would be in soon, that was an hour ago.

The door opened and Ryan stumbled in laughing. "Ducky?" His mum called out.

"Ducky?" Trevor laughed from behind him. Ryan just laughed with him and hand in hand they headed to the dining room.

"Oh you brought a friend home, how pleasant." His mum began. Trevor and Ryan looked at each other before laughing.

"Mum...I'm going out." Ryan smiled. "For the night."

"Excuse me young man, you know the rules it's a school night." His dad said.

"Oh please." Ryan laughed. "You honestly think I take notice of you or your rules." Ryan shook his head.

"Ryan...what's going on?" His mother asked a little stunned. Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled Trevor out of the room and they headed up stairs to his bedroom.

"So pack a bag." Trevor grinned. "You can change at mine and stay the night."

"So I wont be needing my bed clothes." Ryan smirked.

"No." Trevor grinned pulling Ryan close and kissing him hard on the mouth. Ryan pulled him on the bed and straddled him kissing him hard and long.

"Ryan Evans!" His mother screeched. Ryan broke away from the kiss, not even embarrassed that his boyfriend's hand cupping him through his jeans.

"Yes mum?" Ryan laughed.

"Who is he?" His dad asked pointing to Trevor.

"He's the new kid who got Ryan into drugs." Sharpay said from behind them. Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag from the floor, he pulled a pair of jeans from his closet along with a tee.

"Drugs?" His father shouted.

"Oh it's hardly like heroin." Trevor smirked. "Ryan you're family's awfully dramatic." He said mimicking the posh tone of their voices.

"I know." Ryan laughed. "Try growing up with that."

"No wonder you want out." Trevor said with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

"You're not going any where!" His dad shouted.

"Watch me." Ryan grinned he grabbed his bag, and he and Trevor pushed past his parents and sister. Trevor grinning wickedly at Sharpay as they left.

"Don't you ever come back!" Ryan's father shouted as Ryan slammed the door shut.

-x-

The following day Ryan walked into school alone, he wore black skinny jeans and a purple hooded jumper. "Where's your boyfriend?" Sharpay asked, she was standing with Chad, Troy, Gabriella and the gang.

"Coming." Ryan shrugged.

"Ry!" Ryan turned his head and smiled as a guy unfamiliar to the group called his name. "Where's Trev man?"

"Coming." Ryan said.

"You coming to the party tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Sure." Ryan nodded.

"I heard about what happened with Trevor last night...deep man."

"What happened last night?" Chad whispered to Troy who shrugged.

"It was a crazy night." Ryan smiled.

"Hey Ryan." Trevor called. "Billy." He nodded to the guy. Ryan smiled at Trevor. "Parking in this school is so crap." Ryan just smiled, he turned his head and noticed that the whole gang was looking at him.

"I'll catch you guys later." Ryan smiled at Trevor and Billy.

"Why where are you going?" Trevor pouted.

"Locker." Ryan said. Trevor frowned and then walked off with Billy.

"So tutoring was really great Gabby we should do it again some time," Ryan winked at Gabriella who walked off with tears in her eyes. "No wonder she beat you out for the lead last year, she's a good actress so melodramatic." Ryan said to Sharpay.

"What the hell was that about?" Sharpay screeched. "What happened last night? You knew our parents were back so you brought your little stoner boyfriend over, mum and dad are heart broken."

"Mum and dad are idiots." Ryan said and headed to his locker, everyone following him wanting to know what was going on. "I mean seriously, Shar. You wonder why we're so fucked up?"

"I am not fucked up!" Sharpay argued.

"On the outside Shar you consist of make up and hair products. On the inside you might as well be stone." Ryan opened his locker and grabbed some of his books. "I mean it's not our fault...well...mostly. We were raised to be heartless and you've made mum and dad so proud in that department. Me? I'm past caring what you and everyone else thinks of me."

"But this isn't you!" Chad shouted. Troy wrapped an arm around Sharpay's shoulder once he noticed she had started to cry.

"You have no idea who I am." Ryan shook his head.

"Then show us." Troy pleaded. "We're your friends."

"You Troy Bolton are nothing more than a pain in my fucking arse. Is your life beyond fixing that you have to meddle in with other peoples. Take the hint golden boy, I don't want or need your help. Just leave me alone, all of you."

"Are you coming home?" Sharpay asked tears falling down her face.

Ryan stared at his sister and hesitated. "Ryan man come on!" Trevor shouted.

"Coming!" Ryan shouted back, he turned to his sister once more. "They don't want me back." Ryan shrugged. "Just like you'll be better off without trying to save me." Ryan said at Troy. "Bye." He closed his locker and ran over to Trevor.

"What were you doing talking to them?" Trevor asked sending a dirty look in their direction.

"Nothing come on." Ryan said and walked off, Trevor following.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed since any one had tried talking to Ryan, they all saw him. He showed up to school every day and he attended most classes. Trevor on the other hand turned up every day but wasn't in most of his classes. Chad and Troy were now spending their day looking after Sharpay who seemed to spend most of her time either more bitchy than normal or an emotional wreck, neither boy knew which was worse.

It was Monday morning and home room had just started, Mrs Darbus was talking about the theatre when their was a knock at the door. They all looked up wondering who was interrupting the class. Troy and Chad exchanged looks when Ryan walked in. "Ryan...why...what happened?" Mrs Darbus asked once she noticed his bleeding lip.

"Walked into a wall...sorry I'm late." He said.

"Take a seat." Ryan sat in his normal seat at the back of the class ignoring the looks every one was sending his way. Chad noticed that his eye looked kind of swollen too and he guessed it would be black by the end of the day. Mrs Darbus spoke for a while on the importance of theatre and kept on sending looks in Ryan's direction. Ryan had his face prodded up with his hand and was staring at Trevor's empty desk. "Right... I shall be back in a moment." She said. "Drama business to attend to." With that she walked out of the class.

"Ry..." Sharpay started.

"What?" Ryan mumbled not looking at any one.

"Where's Trevor?" Gabriella asked.

"No idea." Ryan said and mumbled something under his breath, he used his sleeve and pressed it against his lip and frowned at the blood.

"Who did that to you?" Troy asked. Ryan raised his head and rolled his eyes.

"Please, we want to help. We miss you." Sharpay said softly.

"Save it." Ryan sighed and stood up. "I don't deserve it." With that he walked away. The group were surprised when Chad ran after him.

"Ryan...please, wait up man." Chad called. Ryan surprised, turned around. "Can we talk? Just you and me?"

"What's left to say?" Ryan asked.

"You look like crap," Chad sighed. Ryan was skinnier then normal, his hair was a mess, and his skin pale and he could see spots on his face as a result of the weed.

"I know." Ryan mumbled.

"Is it Trevor?" Ryan simply nodded. "I know you don't want any help." Chad said as he moved closer to Ryan. "How about a friend?"

"Me and you?" Ryan laughed. "Friends?"

"Why not? Stranger things have happened." Chad smiled.

"I'd like that." Ryan nodded his head a little. "But I...I don't deserve your friendship Chad."

"Everyone deserves a friend," Chad smiled. "So how about we ditch maths and go throw a ball around?"

"Sounds fun, but I said I'd meet...actually....yeah lets go." Chad smiled once Ryan had said that and they headed to one of the many sports fields.

Chad used his basketball status to grab a baseball ball from one of the supply closets and the two threw the ball aimlessly back and forth, Chad noticed that Ryan had a mean arm. "So you're angry huh?"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You're throwing the ball pretty hard." Chad mused.

"Sorry didn't think you'd mind, always thought you could take it." Ryan smiled. Chad grinned and threw the ball back a little harder causing Ryan to laugh.

"So...want to talk about it?" Chad asked after ten minutes of throwing the ball around, his arm ached a little. Ryan shrugged and sat down cross legged on the grass, Chad sat next to him. "I'm not going to judge you, Ry. Just listen."

"You know they always said Troy was the smart one." Ryan laughed. "He's always trying to fix things, when some things are so beyond fixing."

"Are you beyond fixing?" Chad asked.

"I'm scared that I am." Ryan admitted. "I've fucked everything up." Chad squeezed his arm silently urging him to talk more.

"Why did you do drugs Ry?"

"I wanted to escape." Ryan sighed. "But no one understands why."

"Tell me, maybe I'd understand." Ryan shook his head.

"You wouldn't."

"Tell me any way." Chad said gently, he didn't want to push Ryan into doing anything he'd regret after all this had been the first time any one had spoken to him properly in three weeks without him being stoned.

"I always thought my family loved me." Ryan sighed, his hands drawing patterns on the grass. "The weekend before Trevor came to the school I heard my parents talking, about me." Chad waited for Ryan to continue, it was obvious that Ryan hadn't told any one else this. "I always thought my dad was okay with me being gay." He continued slowly. "He was talking to my mum about a social event and the Anderson's house, a huge charity event for the children's hospital and you know what I heard...'Can't take Ryan.' I didn't understand why but then my mum said Sharpay was going to go, she had to go because they had arranged for her to spend some time with Michael Anderson an important son in some business...my mum was going to pay me off with a weekend trip to the spa so I wouldn't have to embarrass them." Ryan finished quickly and wiped his eyes, not wanting to show Chad just how much he had opened up to him.

"Ryan!" Chad cursed inwardly at the sound of Trevor's voice. Ryan sighed and looked up. "What's wrong? Why are you crying did he do something?" Trevor asked looking at Chad.

"No he was just being a friend." Ryan smiled.

"What happened to your lip?" Trevor asked. "And your eye, Ry..." Chad frowned, he had thought that Trevor had done that.

"Doesn't matter." Ryan smiled.

"Well...you coming to you know?" Chad wanted to reach out and grab Ryan and make him stay with him. He didn't want him to go and 'you know', but he knew that was Ryan's choice. He just hoped his friend would make the right one.

"Yeah sure. See you around Chad, and...thanks." Ryan smiled and allowed Trevor to take his hand and pull him away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chad wondered back over to his friends who were all staring curiously at him. "Is he okay?" Sharpay asked first.

"Yeah...well...no." Chad sighed. "It wasn't Trevor."

"What?" They all chorused.

"His face. It wasn't Trevor." Chad said as he took a seat at their usual lunch table. "We spoke about stuff," Chad said vaguely. He didn't think Ryan wanted anyone else to know what he had said to him, especially his sister. "And well Trevor came over to us and he was seriously concerned for him, he asked what happened and made sure he was okay."

"The same boy who got him into this mess in the first place?" Sharpay said defensively.

"I know this might sound a bit weird but I honestly think he got into it on his own." Chad said quietly.

"Ryan would never do that." Sharpay insisted. "He just walked in with Trevor." Almost instantly the table turned around to see Trevor and Ryan walking into the cafeteria obviously high as they were walking in crooked lines and pushing each other. The whole cafeteria could hear what was going on and a lot of people were looking in their direction. It seemed that the group of Wildcats weren't the only ones concerned for Ryan.

Trevor had a possessive arm around Ryan's waist and they headed over to a table opposite theirs, joining a few skaters that were already eating. "Ry!" A curly haired boy grinned. "Your face is like totally smashed man."

"I swear I didn't know he was going to do that," Billy said instantly looking at Ryan.

"Do what?" Trevor asked a little more sober now, though his voice still sounded a little dreamy.

"Shh!" Ryan chuckled.

"Ryan, come on what's going on?" Trevor asked getting angry now.

"I...nothing." Ryan said eventually.

"No what the hell happened?" Trevor shouted, if no one was looking before they all were now. "Ryan open your fucking mouth and tell me who did that to your face." Ryan just stared at him, the weed making his brain tingle a little.

"You look funny." Ryan eventually said as he laughed. Trevor glared at him and pushed him as he walked away, Ryan just chuckled and went "oops." as he stole his friends brownie.

"See." Chad said. "He has no idea what happened to Ryan."

"But that Billie kid does." Sharpay said looking over at Ryan who was now talking to one of the boys.

"We could ask him." Zeke suggested.

"Billie's brother is a drug dealer." Jason said. "His name's Craig, and I reckon he's the one who did that to Ryan."

"Wait...why do you think that?" Chad asked.

"Craig and my brother are like practically brothers, like you and Troy. And even though my brother doesn't do drugs or anything they still talk all the time. Well last night Craig was at mine, sober for a change. He was bragging about a kid that he beat up because someone he knew owed him money."

"So if it's Ryan he got beat up because Trevor owes?" Troy asked.

"Yes. Craig he's sick in the head when it comes to money and drugs, the way he sees it is Ryan uses too so therefore he owes him too. But yeah maybe I'm wrong."

"No it fits," Troy sighed.

The bell signalled the end of the lunch and they all headed to the gym, it was the only class that all of them shared, including Ryan. They were glad that none of Ryan's friends, mainly Trevor were in his gym class they decided they were going to try and talk to him again.

When the boys reached the locker room already getting changed, Ryan walked in. "I forget this fag was in our class." A jock laughed.

"Oh please, like I'd even think about checking you out. I've seen better looks on a dog." Ryan said as he opened his locker.

"What did you say fag?" The boy shouted.

"You heard." Ryan shouted back just as loud.

"Your waste, why don't you go and fuck your life up some more. Jail bait." The boy laughed. Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled on his gym kit.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" Chad asked as he stared at Ryan's body, he was mainly bones. He knew that pot had ruined the body but he was sure that this was something more.

"Erm... excuse me?" Ryan laughed as he quickly pulled on his top. "Looks like your the one who checks out the boys bodies in the locker room Chad," Ryan winked. Chad couldn't help but blush.

"You're so skinny." Chad said softly. Troy was watching them both with wide eyes, it wasn't healthy for Ryan to be so skinny. Ryan just shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Ryan said sarcastically as he dropped his trousers, Chad was momentarily startled but quickly did the same and pulled on his gym shorts. Once they were done they made their way to the gym, Chad and Troy making sure Ryan didn't walk away from them.

The gym teacher told them they were going to do some baseball practice and to get into teams, the wildcat's made sure that they were in the same group. Ryan made no attempt to move away just stared at the floor.

"So, it was Craig who did that huh." Gabriella broke the silence and stared at Ryan. The blond boy looked at her and gaped.

"How do you know about Craig?" He asked a little stunned.

"He was bragging about it at my house." Jason offered.

"So you have dealers at your house on a regular basis, do you get discount?" Ryan smiled. Jason just glared at him.

"How come he didn't get Trevor?" Troy asked.

"I was having sex with his brother." Ryan laughed. "I was an easy target."

"You were with Billie?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Ryan shrugged. "But you can't tell Trevor." Ryan said.

"I thought you liked Trevor." Sharpay said, none of this made any sense and she was starting to get a headache.

"I do." Ryan said quickly.

"So you just sleep around?" She said loudly. "Do you know how disgusting that is!"

"It's sex." Ryan laughed. "It's not like you're so innocent don't give me the third degree."

"I'm not sleeping around with more than one person." Sharpay argued.

"Though I bet if Troy just looked at you you'd spread your legs." Ryan said evilly.

"No I wouldn't." Sharpay said but her voice had softened slightly.

"Ryan, stop it." Chad said.

"What ever." Ryan mumbled.

"Evans your up!" The gym teacher called, Ryan sighed and headed over to the batting marker, when the ball came at him he hit the ball as hard as he could and watched it fly over the heads of the other team. He made a quick run about the bases and skidded expertly at the last one, dropped his bat and headed to the bench sitting down. "Evans!" the gym teacher called.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I want you to try out for the baseball team." Was all the gym teacher said, a few of the jocks already on the baseball team were shocked but impressed with Ryan's swing.

"No." Ryan laughed, he had dropped out of drama and he knew it was a matter of time before his lack of extra activities were picked up on, the teacher glared at him for answering back and headed over to him.

"You're this close to getting kicked out of the school for doing what ever it is you've been doing the past month." The teacher said softly very much aware that the class was listening, "If you join the team then you wouldn't be in as much trouble. It will be good for you."

"I'm not into sports." Ryan said quietly.

"It's not about being into sports, it's about the passion." The teacher said, he yelled for the class to get back to the game which they did, scared that they would get detention. "Ryan. Believe it or not I understand what you're going through."

"You do?" Ryan asked curiously.

"You're a twin, you're sister has been in the light for the past 17 years and you're reaching out, making your own decisions."

"I guess." Ryan nodded.

"It's not a bad thing to want to be your own person, but the choices you are making, the friends you've made they're bad choices. Join the team, it's something your sister wouldn't want you to do and something she cannot control as no girls are on the team. It'll be good for you, a healthy rebellious act against your family." Ryan smiled as his teacher. "Practice is tonight after school, come to the fields and you can try out properly."

"Thank you." Ryan smiled he felt much better. His teacher patted him on the arm and walked off sending a smile to Troy and Chad who were watching anxiously. Once their teacher had gone back to teaching, Chad and Troy made their way over to Ryan.

"What did he say?" Troy asked.

"To be on the team." Ryan said a little awe struck.

"That's a great idea." Chad grinned. "We could do with you on the team, seriously you have an impressive swing."

"I don't know what to do." Ryan said. "I'm so confused."

"We'll help you." Chad smiled.

"Yeah dude, we're all friends, we just want to help." Troy added.

"I told you Chad, I don't deserve this, I've been so horrible to you the pass month."

"Maybe, but like I said everyone deserves friends, so just let this be." Chad said. Ryan just nodded his head weakly, he had a lot of thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ryan, can we talk?" Trevor asked. He had been waiting outside the locker room for Ryan who had walked out with the guys. "Sorry for shouting earlier."

"I guess I deserved it." Ryan said weakly.

"I'm just worried." Trevor smiled. Troy and Chad who were walking with them exchanged looks.

"I...erm..." Ryan chewed on his lip.

"You what?" Trevor asked.

"I'm joining the baseball team." Ryan blurted. Chad grinned next to him.

"You're what?" Trevor laughed. "Like you do sports. You're like the gayest person I know."

"Oh because you're so straight." Ryan said back, Trevor just laughed.

"Don't be thick Ryan." Trevor was still laughing. "I doubt they'd want a fag on the team."

"A fag?" Ryan stared at Trevor with hatred in his eyes. He hated that word.

"Well yeah." Trevor smiled. "Just forget about joining the baseball team, come on we said we'd meet Billie."

"No." Ryan said defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Trevor said loudly as Sharpay and the girls walked towards them.

"I said no. I'm through with this." Ryan signalled to the two of them.

"You can't be." Trevor laughed. "You need me."

"No I need a reality check." Ryan sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I know what you need baby, you're just grouchy because you haven't had any all day, come on..." Ryan hesitated but Chad had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No." Ryan repeated.

"You don't say no to me." Trevor shouted.

"He just did why don't you back off." Ryan was stunned that Danny captain of the baseball team had spoken up behind him.

"This isn't over, give it a week you'll be crawling back to me." Trevor said evilly.

"Maybe I'd just crawl back into bed with Billie." Ryan spat back.

"You fucked Billie?" Trevor screamed. "You fucking whore." Ryan didn't know what had happened, Trevor had lashed out and punch him full on in the face and he had fallen back, he knew he would have fallen to the floor if Chad and Troy hadn't been directly behind him.

"Get the fuck away from him now!" Danny screamed as he and a few other members of the baseball team advanced on him, Trevor glared at them and walked off. "Are you okay Evans?"

"Mm...pain." Ryan whined as he held his face in his hand. "Ouch."

"Look as of tonight your on the baseball team." Danny smiled at him. "But sort everything out yeah. We look out for our own so don't worry about him."

"Thanks, I think." Ryan mumbled. Danny smiled nodded at Chad and Troy and then walked away.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screeched and moved over to him. "Oh god. Has any one got any ice?"

"Because people carry ice around with them." Ryan smiled. "I'm fine."

"It's going blue!" Sharpay said dramatically.

"Least it will match the colour of my eyes." Ryan smiled.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"I...yeah...I need to go and find Billie." Ryan said.

"What why?" Sharpay asked. "I thought you were through with that."

"I just sort of need to apologise to him." Ryan sighed.

"We'll come with you." Chad smiled. Ryan just shrugged and they all made their way to the field area.

"Ryan!" Billie saw him immediately. "I'm so sorry."

"I was going to say the same." Ryan smiled.

"Trevor just went ape shit." Billie sighed, he smiled over at the girls and nodded at the boys. The first thing they all noticed was that Billie wasn't high, didn't look as if he had been high all day or at all.

"I sort of told him."

"I know, Joe told me. I'm sorry I feel like it's my fault." Billie sighed.

"I was stupid." Ryan said. "I've made a lot of mistakes."

"Sleeping with me was a mistake?" Billie asked a little hurt.

"No, it was fun and oddly comforting, but it shouldn't have happened."

"I know..." Billie smiled at him. "So you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to try." Ryan said.

"So I heard you joined the baseball team." Billie laughed.

"Why do people automatically laugh when they say that?" Ryan asked pouting. Billie just grinned.

"Good luck, we're still good though me and you."

"Course." Ryan smiled. "See you around."

"Yeah see you around Ry." Billie smiled at them all and they headed away.

"So I like him you should get with him." Sharpay smiled. "He's way cuter then Trevor."

"He's sweet." Ryan agreed. "But right now I need to do something." He sighed. "Gabs... can I erm...can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing Ry." Gabriella smiled, she held out her arm and he took it hesitantly and they made their way to a bench.

"I know I have a lot of apologising to do." Ryan started, Gabriella smiled and nodded her head. "I'm starting with you."

"You don't have to."

"I do. You were my first friend ever!" Ryan laughed. "And I was horrible to you. I don't remember what I said, and I know it's selfish but I don't want to know. I just want you to know that I didn't mean anything I said to you. Please forgive me?"

"You're already forgiven." Gabriella smiled. Ryan grinned and hugged her tightly. "But I am going to continue to tutor you."

"Thanks. I really want to graduate." Ryan grinned.

"I know you want to have a fresh plate and apologise and start anew but it's not going to be easy."

"You don't think they'd take me back into the group?"

"Ry, you never left not in our hearts." She smiled. "But look honestly, you've been high for over a month. And today you were a little grouchy, you're going to be like that for a while and it's going to be hard."

"I know." Ryan sighed.

"But we're all going to help you." Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you." Ryan smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't think I can do this." Ryan said as he stared at the group of boys already out on the baseball field.

"Ry...you're good, like freaky good. You're already on the team, you just got to show everyone else what you got." Chad said.

"I haven't got anything." Ryan sighed and sat on the floor. Chad sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him close. "They don't want me on the team, Chad."

"You saw what Danny did for you today, Ry." Chad said. "He wouldn't have done that if he didn't want you on the team."

"I'm a fag. Fags aren't supposed to do sports." Ryan muttered.

"You're not a fag." Chad sighed. "That's a horrible word."

"It's true." Ryan sighed. "I really can't do this Chad."

"I believe in you." Chad smiled. "I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Ryan asked desperately. "What if I fuck this up like I have my life and you realise what an idiot I am?"

"You're going to do amazing, come on Evans." Danny said from the door. Ryan blushed under Danny's gaze. "Look most of us saw you in gym today, you hit that ball so far out that you managed to get the other three people home and you walked to the last diamond. If you screw up today so what? We can put it down to nerves, or we can put it down to you know not having any crap in your system when you're used to it." Danny frowned. "We just need you on the team. And I think this will help you too."

"I know I'm just scared." Ryan sighed.

"Use it to your advantage. The ball is your fear coming at you, so hit it as far away as you can. Make Chad run to get it." Danny smiled. "And as for not wanting a fag on the team, no one really cares. If anyone gives you a hard time just tell me. We look out for our own here."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled. Chad grinned up at Danny and got up, he held out his hand for Ryan who took it a little shaky and they all walked towards the game.

-x-

"What did he say to you earlier?" Sharpay asked curiously, they were all sat on the bleachers watching Ryan making sure he was okay and making sure that he knew he had his friends supporting him.

"He apologised." Gabriella smiled. "He had said some hurtful things to me when he was high and he just apologised. I told him I forgave him obviously, but he's going to need help getting out of his habit."

"Well we'll all help him." Troy smiled.

"Guys Ryan hasn't got any where to live." Sharpay said. "Can he stay with one of you?"

"Wait what do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Mum and dad kicked him out last month. My dad is still angry at him and my mum still cries about him, and I know he's going to get better but for now I mean he's going to be really angry and I think if we put him back at home mum and dad would kick him out again, so yeah just till he gets better?"

"Chad has the only spare room in the group, and his mums really nice so we should ask him." Gabriella said.

"Okay well we'll ask after the game." Troy said and they all turned their attention back to the game.

-x-

"Evans you did good." Coach grinned at him. "Consider yourself on the team. Practice is every Tuesday and Thursday after school. Games are normally every other Friday. We're going to need your parents to sign some forms..."

"I... I can't...my parents I mean they kicked me out." Ryan sighed.

"Well I'll call them and just explain to them what's happening okay?" Coach smiled. "Where are you staying?"

"I...well...I don't know." Ryan mumbled. "At a friends house." Ryan shrugged.

"Well if you haven't got a place to stay we can find you somewhere." Coach said and patted him on the back.

"Dude you were great." Danny smiled.

"Thanks." Ryan blushed. All the team were standing around him, no one made a nasty comment or looked uncomfortable with him they were all just glad he was so good.

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted from the bleachers, Ryan smiled up at them as they were all giving him the thumbs up sign. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to Chad who had done the same, Ryan playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Thank you," Ryan said softly. "If it wasn't for you I think I'd still be you know..."

"We all want to help." Chad smiled.

"But you're the only one whose managed to help me." Ryan sighed. Chad patted him on the shoulder and then wrapped his arm around him and they walked into the building, they met up with Troy and the gang who smiled at them.

"So Ryan you were great I think this calls for a celebration coke." Gabriella giggled. Ryan smiled at her. "So what do you say?"

"Sure." Ryan shrugged. They walked to the small diner across the road from their school and sat down in one of the large booths.

"Ry..." Sharpay started.

"Mm?" Ryan asked.

"Where are you staying?" Sharpay asked concerned.

"No idea." Ryan mumbled. "I can't exactly go back to Trevor's."

"You can stay with me." Chad grinned.

"I wouldn't...I can't...you've done enough already." Ryan said quickly.

"So a little bit more wont hurt." Chad grinned. "I have a spare room, a mum who cooks way too much food and it would be fun."

"If your mum doesn't mind, then okay. Thanks." Ryan smiled.

"Mum wont mind." Chad grinned. Ryan smiled at Chad and started to drink his coke which Gabriella had brought him, she even got him a cookie which he started to pick at too.

After a good hour of sitting and laughing they all decided it was time to go as Gabriella said she had far too much homework to do. "Tomorrow I'll tutor you after school Ry." She said and Ryan smiled back in thanks; something to look forward to right.

Chad and Ryan walked to Chad's house. "Are you okay?" Chad asked once he noticed how quiet Ryan was.

"Headache." Ryan sighed.

"Well when you get in mum will make you something to eat, you can take some painkillers and have a nap." Chad smiled. "Sound good?"

"Yeah," Ryan said quietly.

When Chad walked in the door he was greeted with a hello call from his mum and they followed the voice into the kitchen. "Mum, this is Ryan."

"Hello dear," She smiled.

"Hey." Ryan said back.

"Mum...I know it's short notice but would it be cool if Ryan stayed for a while?"

"How longs a while?" Chad's mum frowned.

"Just till he sorts some stuff out at home." Chad said.

"Okay... well as a mum would it be okay to call your parents let them know where you are?"

"Sure." Ryan shrugged, he doubted that his parents would actually care.

"Okay so give me the number and Chad will show you to the spare room."

"Thank you." Ryan smiled politely.

"Thanks mum." Chad smiled. "Come on Ry."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Ryan moved in with Chad. Life seemed okay for him, well at least that's what it seemed like to any onlookers. He smiled more, he wasn't doing drugs, he was eating he was almost like the old Ryan, but inside he was anything but. His head ached constantly, his skin itched, his body twitched he was desperate for something he couldn't have. Chad seemed the only person who noticed. Ryan knew that was only because he was around him most, his sister saw what she wanted to see the happy go lucky smile of her beloved brother. Ryan hated life.

"You know it wasn't going to be easy," Chad said softly. Chad had decided he didn't want Ryan in the spare room, it had nothing to do with trust, but he had a spare bed in his room from when his brother used to share and he liked having a room mate.

"I didn't think it was going to be this hard." Ryan admitted. He hated admitting weakness of any kind. He was used to be seen as bullet proof. Nothing could hurt an Evans.

"How do you feel?"

"You know when you got a bad cold." Ryan sighed he turned so he was propped up against his elbow, Chad did the same and they stared at each other from their beds.

"Yeah," Chad said a little confused.

"And you've had so much cold syrup that you're used to taking it three times a day because it makes you feel better."

"Yeah,"

"I feel like I constantly want cold syrup to make me feel better." Ryan said sadly. "And I hate it."

"It'll get easier soon." Chad smiled, he had confidence in his friend. Ryan was strong, if he wanted to do something bad enough he could. "You just need to have faith."

"What happens when I'm okay?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?" Chad was confused once more.

"When I'm no longer craving anything. Do I go home? Do I want to go back home? What do I do?"

"You don't want to go home?" Chad asked gently. He remembered everything Ryan had said about his parents, how they treated him about being gay and he wondered if he was Ryan would he want to go back to that.

"No." Ryan sighed, and Chad knew he would have said the same thing. "But I can't stay here. I have no where else."

"You can stay here as long as you need." Chad smiled. Chad knew his mum would allow it too. After the phone call to Ryan's parents who had told her all about the drugs, him being gay, every dirty secret Ryan held dear, his mum had still allowed him to stay, and Chad knew she liked him after all no one made that much food for one person if they hated them.

Ryan didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He just closed his eyes and turned so he was back to lying on his back. "Can I ask you something?" Chad asked.

"You just did." Ryan replied sarcastically. Chad laughed and climbed out of his bed and jumped on Ryan's. "What are you doing?"

"Don't know." Chad smiled. "Budge up." Ryan did as he was told and Chad got under the covers with him and they stared at each other.

"So you wanted to ask me something." Ryan said softly, his breath brushing against Chad's cheek.

"Yeah... erm..." Chad hadn't realised he was that close, he wondered why he climbed into the blonds bed but he hadn't even thought about it until his legs were already tucked under Ryan's covers. "Was it your idea." Ryan raised an eye brow completely confused. "The drugs."

"Oh." Ryan mumbled. "No. well... I could have said no."

"You didn't, not even at first?" Chad was a little surprised, in his head he had Ryan being forced by peer pressure or something like that.

"No. Trevor offered I said yes." Ryan sighed. "I saw it as a way to make my parents have a reason to be embarrassed by me." Chad understood that, sort of. "I just hadn't expected to like it so much."

"What was it like?" Chad was curious.

"Being high." Ryan laughed. "Says everything in the title." Ryan smiled. "I don't know... I felt invincible like nothing could hurt me. Nothing did until it wore off and I realised every time I did it I hurt more." Chad didn't say anything, he could feel how much Ryan was hurting and he wanted nothing more then to make him feel better. "Sex when you're high is amazing though."

"With Trevor?" Chad asked a little jealousy.

"Yeah." Ryan shrugged. "Guy was a prick but he knew what to do with it." Chad couldn't help but laugh at that.

"When did you realise you were gay?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Ryan giggled.

"I'm just curious. I mean... we've known each other forever but missed out on a lot. I mean with Troy I know everything, and well I just want to know everything about you too."

"I'm not really very interesting." Ryan mumbled.

"And you think Troy is?" Chad laughed. Ryan smiled back sheepishly and Chad pressed the question.

"I was thirteen." Ryan mumbled. "His name was Nicholas, he was sixteen. He was cute, and popular. He was my tutor and I just fell for him."

"What happened?"

"He was straight, and had a girlfriend. Nothing happened, but ever since then I never looked at another girl, though I'm pretty sure I never looked at a girl before." Chad chuckled.

"When did you tell your parents?" Chad asked.

"When I was fifteen." Chad frowned, Ryan had carried that secret for two years. "They were as accepting as they could be I guess. My mum told me it didn't matter, my dad thought he had done something wrong in raising me. I told him he hadn't, it just happens you can't control it. Up until I heard them I always thought they didn't care. I guess me and Shar aren't the only actors in the family."

Chad didn't know what to say, he wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist and pulled him close into a tight hug. "You'll be okay, Ry." Chad promised.

"As long as you keep holding me, I know I will be." Ryan whispered.

"Then I'm not letting go." Chad smiled. "Go to sleep Ry."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ryan, wait up!" Sharpay called. Ryan turned on his heel and smiled at his sister. "Care to join me for lunch?"

"I'd love to but I'm behind in English." Ryan sighed and held up his folder.

"Well I could always help." Sharpay smiled. "Lunch in the library?"

"Sounds nice." Ryan smiled and he made his way to the library with his sister.

"So how's everything?" Sharpay asked.

"Good...well... not so good but definitely getting there." Ryan smiled weakly at his sister.

"I miss you at home." Sharpay said softly.

"I miss being home." Ryan sighed.

"Chad not being a good host?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I...he's fine."

"Wait I know that face!" Sharpay said, Ryan frowned, he hadn't even realised he had pulled a face.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan laughed.

"Chad, you like him!" Sharpay grinned. "Admit it."

"I... I like him." Ryan sighed. "But you know nothing good will come out of it."

"Probably." Sharpay agreed. "It's sweet. I mean... he's like your hero. And hero's always fall for the victims in the end."

"Great now I'm a victim." Ryan laughed. "Shar... I know what you're doing."

"You do?"

"One of you have been doing it all week." Ryan laughed. "Making sure I'm never alone. I get it, really I do."

"We're just making sure you're okay." Sharpay smiled. "We worry."

"I know and I'm grateful. But I'm still behind in English and if you joined me in the library I'm not going to get any work done. So..."

"I'll get Gabriella." Sharpay smiled. "It's not that we don't trust you..."

"I know you're just worried." Ryan sighed. "So I'll be in the library."

"Okay." Sharpay hugged her brother tightly and watched as he made his way to the library before heading to the cafeteria.

-x-

"Dude you look a little spaced." Troy said looking over at Chad who was staring at the cafeteria doors.

"I'm just..."

"Waiting for Ryan?" Gabriella laughed.

"You've got a crush on him." Taylor laughed. "Oh look Chad's blushing."

"I don't blush." Chad said defending his manhood.

"Just like you don't dance." Jason chuckled.

"Do you?" Troy asked, out of them all he was the only one who wasn't laughing, other than Chad.

"I..."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay's voice called.

"I thought you were with Ryan." Chad said straight away, this caused everyone to laugh.

"Did I miss a joke?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Gabriella smiled. "What is it?"

"Ryan has said I wasn't qualified for his lunch buddy today as he's in the library studying."

"Ah..." Gabriella smiled. "I'll go."

"Thanks." Sharpay grinned. "So why were you all laughing?" She asked once Gabriella had left.

"Chad has the hots for your brother." Zeke grinned.

"No I don't." Chad groaned.

"You don't?" Sharpay asked.

"No...well...no..."

"Oh. Well that's too bad." Sharpay shrugged.

"Why is it too bad?" Kelsi asked.

"Because I just found out that my brother likes you." Sharpay smiled. "But I said nothing of course."

"Wait he likes me?" Chad asked a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, but I think he's scared." Sharpay sighed. "And you do know if I find out one of you have told him any of this I'll kill you myself." They all nodded. "He wont do or say anything about this because he's scared that he'll screw up. I mean he's getting better right... I don't think he wants to feel that low again."

"I get that." Chad nodded.

"But you don't like him it doesn't matter." Sharpay smiled.

"Right." Chad mumbled.

-x-

Ryan sat in the library enjoying a moment of alone time. He knew his friends were only trying to help, but it seemed that Ryan couldn't even pee on his own without one of the boys there. He got that they were worried, but he didn't know how they would find out if he was okay if they didn't give him time to himself.

"I think it's sweet." Ryan jumped at the sound of Trevor's voice.

"What do you want?" Ryan choked out. He was now wishing for one of his body guards to be there.

"You." Trevor smiled. "I miss you."

"I don't miss you." Ryan said defiantly. "Leave me alone."

"Or what?" Trevor smiled again. "Or one of the save Ryan team members will hurt me?" He laughed. "Please. I know you miss me, Ryan."

"You're wrong." Ryan said weakly.

"Am I?" Trevor asked as he ran a finger across Ryan's pale face. "Maybe not me, but you miss getting high." Ryan tried to shake his head but he was frozen. "You miss feeling nothing at all. You want it don't you... to feel free again. No restraints, just you and nothing else...you can have it you know." Trevor leaned forward, and Ryan's senses went into over drive. He could smell it on him and he felt light headed and he wanted to be sick...but Trevor was right...he wanted to feel nothing more than anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Corrupted  
Pairings: Ryan/OMC, Troy/Ryan, Ryan/Chad  
Summary: When the new kid befriends Ryan everything changes, Ryan isn't the sweet drama kid he once was, instead he's stubborn and falling deeper than he can handle. When Troy tries to help him Ryan doesn't want his help, but when Ryan falls, Chad's there to pick up the pieces.  
Warnings: Drug use [[Just some weed nothing major...but yeah drugs are BAD!]]  
AU - I own Trevor Jones :) And The plot..Sadly I don't own anything else :(  
Rating: R **

Ryan stared at the floor of the library, he needed Trevor to leave now! He begged and pleaded but Trevor was still there, in his face, arms touching, hands groping... "You want me, Ryan." He growled.

"No." Ryan shook his head defiantly. "I don't."

"Ryan!" Gabriella called and Ryan sighed in thanks. "What's going on?"

"Here," Trevor grinned and pressed something into Ryan's hand, he instantly felt it and knew it was a joint. "Hey Princess." He smiled at Gabriella and then walked away.

"Ryan... are..." Ryan quickly put the joint in his pocket and looked up at Gabriella.

"He was just being a jerk." He mumbled.

"You want to forget studying now and just go and get some lunch?" She asked, she could tell that Ryan didn't want to study, he looked as though he was about to pass out and she knew he needed some food in him.

He nodded sheepishly and put his books away and then followed Gabriella to the cafeteria, the joint in his pocket weighing him down.

"Hey guys," Taylor smiled. "That was quick."

"Ryan didn't feel like studying." Gabriella smiled.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, Ryan was paler than normal, his skin sweaty.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled and then ran out of the cafeteria, Chad following straight behind him.

"Guys." Gabriella said.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked. Ryan had been fine, well okay when she had seen him.

"Trevor was with him." Gabriella said sadly, and then they all started to talk about what Trevor could have said to him.

-x-

Ryan felt like death warmed up, only he wasn't hot his body was shivering. "It's okay, just let it out." Chad said. Ryan was kneeling on the floor, holding the toilet basin. Chad crouched down next to him rubbing his back soothingly. It wasn't the first time Chad had been in this position, and he knew if he had to he'd be in that position when ever Ryan needed him.

"I..." Ryan started talking but ended up dry heaving into the bowl. His stomach was empty, all he had to eat that day was a slice of toast that Chad's mum had made him eat.

"Here." Chad reached into his bag and handed him a bottle of water. He had read up about this on the internet one night when Ryan was sleeping, that and Gabriella and Taylor had told him what to expect and they all said to keep him hydrated so he kept a spare bottle of water in his bag at all time.

"Chad," Ryan mumbled and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out the joint and handed it to Chad.

"Ryan did you...?"

"No." Ryan said straight away. Chad stared at the joint, it hadn't been smoked at all, the end was still curled and unlit. "I really want to."

"Ryan..." Chad sighed.

"I don't know what to do any more, Chad." Ryan felt tears in his eyes and before he knew it they were falling down his cheeks and Chad was holding him.

"It will be okay, you've been clean for two weeks." Chad smiled proudly at him. "It hasn't been easy, but it's getting there."

"No it isn't." Ryan argued. "I wake up in the morning and I feel sick, when I eat I feel sick. It hurts all the time. My eyes feel so tired all the time because I can't sleep at night."

"You're not sleeping?" Chad asked a little shocked. He shared a room with Ryan at night and he hadn't heard him up at all.

"I wake up about one or so and can't go back to sleep so I just sit up and draw." Ryan mumbled. "I never wanted to wake you."

"Why do you wake up?" Chad asked, his hands running up and down Ryan's pale, skinny arms.

"I get cold." Ryan sighed. "And then I get hot. And then I don't know."

"Well we'll sort something out, maybe get some sleeping pills?" Chad offered. "My mum has some, I can ask her if you want. So you can get a good nights sleep."

"Thank you." Ryan smiled weakly and stared at the joint in Chad's hand.

"You're doing really well Ryan." Chad promised him. "I don't want you to take it." Ryan didn't say anything, his eyes were just glued to the thing in Chad's hand. "But, I do know that you're going through a great deal of stress. And if you ask me three times, then you can have it."

"Three times?" Ryan asked confused.

"Every time you ask, I will try and make you forget about wanting it. But you ask three times I'll give it to you and then this past two weeks would mean nothing because we'd have to go through it all again."

"I..."

"Don't think about it. I'll put it away some where you wont be able to get it."

"If I asked three times...and...would you hate me?"

"No." Chad smiled assuringly at him. "I'd be disappointed with you though."

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me." Ryan mumbled.

"Then we'll have to make sure you don't ask three times," Chad smiled at him. "I know it doesn't seem like it now. But it will get better, I promise."

"Thank you."

"And I wont tell anyone what happened."

"You wont?" Ryan smiled.

"No. our secret okay." Ryan smiled and hugged Chad tighter, he really was lucky to have such an amazing friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan was exhausted, he had been on the baseball team for just over a week and his first game was coming up. He felt the pressure build in practice, he felt as though everyone was waiting for him to screw up. All he could think about was the constant need to prove himself, but it was too hard. In his free time he was always practising. Someone would be with him at the batting cages, normally one of the girls as the boys had basketball practice. He hit the ball out of the park most times but he never felt that it was good enough. When he wasn't practising he was with either Gabriella or Taylor trying to get his grades back up. Even though he wasn't exactly stupid, it was too hard most of the time for him to catch up with anything. He tried, but all he could think about was his escape. His escape that Chad held for him. All he had to do was ask for it.

"Ryan you need to sleep." Chad said softly. It was almost midnight and Ryan was still up trying to finish an English paper.

"I need to finish this." Ryan snapped. Chad sighed and got out of bed, ever since Ryan had admitted to not sleeping he had made it a conscious effort not to go to sleep before Ryan, which often meant many days waking up with little sleep. He sat next to Ryan and snatched the paper and pen from his hands and threw it on the bed.

"You need to sleep!" Chad said.

"I... it might be okay for you to not do any work Chad but I need to!"

"You've been working your arse off for the past week!" Chad shouted. "And do you know how many hours sleep you've had this week alone?" Ryan didn't say anything. "Around 20."

"I..."

"I know Ry, you can't sleep. But look I got you some sleeping pills, take one."

"I don't want to Chad." Ryan mumbled.

"Well what do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want Chad!" Ryan shouted. "You're killing me with this three times shit. I need it and you know it."

"You think you need it." Chad corrected. "But you don't."

"I feel so weak." Ryan sighed. "I feel weak for wanting it, and I feel weak without it."

"It will get better. You're doing better."

"No I'm not!" Ryan laughed. "I feel like everything has gone to shit."

"Everything has already gone to shit, Ry. But now you're getting better, everything is looking up."

"How is it?" Ryan sighed.

"Because you've gone two weeks without any. And you're doing really well."

"Then why do I feel so shit?"

"Because you haven't had any, but in a couple of weeks you're going to be back to normal again."

"You mean I'm going to go back to being my parents doormat?"

"No, you're going to be whoever you want to be." Chad smiled. "You don't have to go back home, but I think you should talk to your parents."

"They don't want me." Ryan said softly. "I reckon they've used this drug thing as an excuse for not wanting me."

"Like you used it as a reason to not be wanted by them?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Ryan sighed.

"We've got what eight nine months of school left and then we're going to college, you can go any where you want to go."

"I don't know where I want to go Chad, I'm so confused."

"Well why don't we go talk to a careers advisor tomorrow. We can see what they think, and then once you've made a decision maybe you can have something to look forward to, like an extra push out of this mess?"

"Yeah. Will you come with me?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Chad smiled brightly at him. "But we need some sleep."

"Chad, I really don't think I can get to sleep..." Ryan sighed.

"When you were a kid what did you use to do when you couldn't sleep?" Chad asked moving them both into a lying position, he smiled when he felt Ryan lean closer to him.

"I... my mum used to sing to me." Ryan shrugged. "Used to get me to sleep."

"Okay, I'll sing to you."

"It's okay, I'll just count sheep or something." Ryan smiled.

"You can count sheep if my singing doesn't work." Chad smiled he wrapped an arm around Ryan who leaned even closer pressing his head against Chad's shoulder.

Chad softly started to sing an old nursery rhyme his mum used to sing to him. He sung three and a half verses before he noticed Ryan's breathing had evened out and he was sleeping peacefully. Chad wanted to take a photo, Ryan sleeping just seemed so perfect. Not realising what he was doing, Chad quickly flicked the lamp off and settled further into the bed, he pressed a gentle kiss on Ryan's forehead and then went to sleep holding the blond boy protectively in his arms.

The alarm was loud and made Ryan wince as he rang off. He groaned loudly and felt another presence in his bed, he opened one eye and was greeted with the bright green shirt that Chad wore to bed, he blinked wearily and then opened his eyes again. Chad was just as awake as he was and lazily reached over and turned the alarm off. Ryan yawned and Chad looked down at him, they were both uncomfortable and didn't know what to say.

"Did you... erm... did you sleep okay?" Chad asked, he had no idea what Ryan would think about him sleeping in the same bed with him, let alone holding him.

"Yeah, thanks. You didn't have to... last night I mean..."

"If it helped you sleep I would do it again." Chad smiled.

"You're a comfy pillow." Ryan said softly, his head resting on Chad's stomach again. Chad grinned, this was how they had slept last night, and he hoped he would spend tonight sleeping like this too.

"And you're a warm blanket." Chad smiled back.

-x-

Chad drove himself and Ryan to school and they were greeted by everyone in the car park like they were every morning. "Hey guys." Troy grinned, giving Chad a manly hug and then Ryan a normal hug.

"Hey," Ryan smiled as he hugged his sister, it seemed that after everything the two had gotten closer.

"Hey Ryan." Billy grinned. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure." Ryan said.

"In private, it's kind of personal." Billy said.

"It's okay, I'm not going to do anything." Ryan said mainly towards Chad who nodded his head.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asked.

"I've heard something." Billy said and they sat on the benches, they still had a few minutes before home room.

"What sort of things?" Ryan asked instantly worried.

"Trevor, I'm not sure what but he's going to do something." Billy sighed. "No one's ever dumped him like you did, Ry. He's been bragging to the rest of his little group about doing something to get you back...and I can see how well you're doing now, and I don't want you to go back to him."

"I'm not going to." Ryan promised.

"Be careful, Ry." Billy smiled. "I'll walk you back to your friends before they think something has you know happened."

"Thanks, and thanks for telling me."

"No worries, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Billy smiled softly. Ryan headed back over to Chad who was waiting anxiously for him, they all waved by to Billie with wary eyes.

"So what's going on?" Chad asked, he and Ryan had walked behind their friends. Ryan told him everything that Billy had said and Chad's eyes grew wide with panic and worry. "I'm not gong to let anyone hurt you, and you're not going back to him, ever." Chad said and wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulder. "Okay. Promise me you wont go back to him, ever."

"Promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Chad could tell that Ryan was scared, all day they two had been together Chad wanting to put an arm around him but never did. "If he touches you or even talks to you I'll kill him." Chad kept on saying.

"Kill who?" Troy asked from behind them.

"Trevor." Ryan sighed.

"Why what's happened?" Troy asked with wide eyes.

"You know this morning when Billy wanted me," Ryan sighed and Troy nodded, "He said Trevor has been bragging about doing something, and well Chad's feeling a little protective." Ryan smiled.

"How can you make jokes about this?" Chad groaned. "I'm your friend, Ryan. Of course I'm being protective. If you go back to him we all know what will happen and none of us want that."

"But I'm not going back to him, am I!" Ryan shouted. "Thanks for the faith Chad." Ryan sighed and went to walk away but Chad stopped him.

"You're not going any where on your own!" Chad said loudly and a few people who were in the corridor turned to look at him.

"I'm not your little toy to use to play hero, Chad." Ryan said pulling away. "I'm not a kid either."

"Then stop acting like it." Chad said. "Come on, let's go get some lunch or something."

"Why don't you go get some lunch." Ryan snapped. "I'm going to the library." With that Ryan walked away.

"I'll go with him." Troy offered. "I'll look after him, go to the gym or something, take your mind of this." Chad nodded and walked away.

Troy ran to keep up with Ryan and was surprised at how fast Ryan could walk. "He means well." Troy sighed.

"I know, but..."

"But what?" Troy asked.

"But what if me being at his house is just too much for him?" Ryan asked. "I mean, we weren't exactly friends before and now I feel like he's changing because of me, and he's all angry and I don't know what I did to upset him."

"You haven't done anything." Troy promised. "Chad he cares about you a lot, and if he's changing it's for the better. And Chad acting all protective isn't a bad thing, especially if what Billie's heard is true, you could do with Chad's muscles." This made Ryan blush and he looked to the floor. "How about you stay at mine tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

"You wont. My parents are away for the weekend, and I think it will be good for you and Chad to get out of each others hair just for a night or something."

"Give him some time to get back to being Chad again?" Ryan smiled.

"Yeah." Troy grinned. "So at mine tonight yeah?"

"Yeah thanks, Troy."

-x-

Chad sat at the lunch table with everyone but Troy and Ryan, he had told everyone what Billie had said to Ryan. "So you want to protect Ryan." Sharpay smiled.

"You really like him huh."

"I think you should tell him." Kelsi smiled.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Chad groaned, he wasn't even too sure what that was. "I just... we can't let Trevor hurt him."

"Oh don't worry." Sharpay said as she stood up. "We wont." Confused, everyone followed her and was surprised when she stormed over to the lunch table where Trevor was sat.

"Well if it isn't the little princess." Trevor grinned. "Come to prove what twin was better in bed? Because let me tell you, you're brother is an animal." The people around them started to laugh. Chad made a noise in the back of his throat and Trevor looked up at him, a dark look in his eye. "Well if it isn't Ryan's new boyfriend." Trevor smiled at Chad. "Oh wait you're not. It must kill you to know that I've had him and you want him so much."

"Shut up." Jason said from next to Chad, Trevor paid him no attention.

"Did he tell you about the joint I gave him?" Trevor smirked. "Did he tell you how when he saw me he breathed me in like I was his favourite drug."

"You're pathetic." Sharpay snapped. "If you come near my brother again I'm going to get your creepy ass expelled do you hear me? I've enough dirt on you to make you disappear for a very long time."

"Like what princess?"

"Forcing my brother to do drugs, for one. Or how about sleeping with him when he was high that was practically rape."

"Oh believe me you're brother wanted it. The way he begged me. He was moaning like a whore, something I bet he's done before."

"Ryan wouldn't want drugs!" Sharpay said.

"Oh he did. He wanted to forget all about the fucked up world he lived in before, and I guess it worked."

"Stay away from him, what ever you're planning just stop. You wont get him back." Gabriella said, his last comment had stunned Sharpay into silence.

"I don't want him back, but he is going to pay." Trevor smiled.

-x-

Chad was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, his head ached and all he could think about was what Trevor had said about how Ryan was in bed and he couldn't help but think that he was right; Chad was jealous that Trevor had got to Ryan in that way.

"Hey man what's up?" Troy asked as he walked down the corridor, Chad was just sorting out his books for the weekend. He smiled briefly allowing his mind to accept that it was in deed the weekend.

"Headache." Chad groaned. "Be glad when today's over."

"Feel better man." Troy patted him on the back. "Ryan's staying at mine tonight."

"What?" Chad asked loudly.

"I think you two just... you need a little space."

"He's mad at me?" Chad mumbled softly. Ryan turned the corner with Gabriella. Taylor and Kelsi he was laughing about something.

"So... ready?" Troy asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"Ryan... can we... talk?" Chad mumbled nervously. Ryan nodded and followed Chad further down the corridor.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked softly.

"Are you mad at me?" Chad asked a little louder then he had asked Troy.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I can't be mad at you, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been so nice to me this past few weeks, and... I owe you so much."

"Then why are you staying with him?" Chad wasn't sure why 'him' had come out so harsh and bitter.

"Because I think you need some time to get back to being Chad." Ryan said simply. "If you don't want me to... I wont."

"No, I... you're right." Chad sighed. "I could do with some alone time."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled gently. "You sure you're okay you look a little..."

"I'm fine, you should go. I'll....erm... text me if you need me or something." Chad groaned inwardly at how awkward he was making this.

"I will." Ryan promised.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryan was quiet on the way to Troy's house, he wasn't even sure why he had said yes in the first place it wasn't as though he had anything in common with the basketball Captain. Troy looked over at Ryan and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah... thanks for you know..."

"Don't worry about it, honestly." Troy smiled.

Ryan looked around Troy's living room as he walked in, the house was cosy and made him feel warm. It was perfectly tidy and the cushions on the sofa were fluffed and welcoming. He liked it but he couldn't help but compare it to Chad's. Chad's house was smaller and messier but it felt like home to him and he suddenly missed it.

"We can watch some films if you want." Troy suggested he could tell how awkward Ryan felt and he wasn't too sure why.

"Okay, cool yeah." Ryan smiled. Troy smiled at him and grabbed a few DVD's from the shelves in the living room and handed them to Ryan.

"You pick, I'll order us a pizza what toppings?" Ryan told him what he wanted and Troy headed to the kitchen. Ryan looked at the films and picked a comedy.

After an hour they were both sat watching the film laughing together as though they were best friends and eating pizza. The awkwardness Ryan had felt earlier had gone and it felt at ease.

"Do you want a beer?" Troy asked.

"Are you having one?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Yeah, I just fancy one. Want one?" Troy asked as he got up from the sofa. Ryan nodded without really thinking. When Troy came back to the the living room he had two bottles of beer in his hand, he handed one to Ryan who stared at it before taking a hesitant sip. It tasted horrible in his mouth but after a while the taste wasn't so bad.

"So is it true?" Troy asked.

"Is what true?" Ryan asked as he took another sip of his beer, he was surprised when he realised it was half empty already.

"You're feelings for Chad." Troy said bluntly.

Ryan instantly felt his cheeks burn crimson. How did Troy know? Then he groaned loudly, of course Sharpay must have told everyone by now. "It's okay, I mean... you can't help who you crush on can you?"

"I guess not." Ryan sighed.

"But you do know that Chad isn't gay right, nor is he bisexual." Troy reminded him.

"Yeah I know."

"He doesn't like you like that. He's just a caring person." Ryan felt his heart ache, he had always deep down knew that Chad could never and would never feel anything back for him, but it didn't mean that hearing it from Chad's best friend hadn't hurt.

"I know." Ryan mumbled.

"Do you want another beer?" Troy asked and Ryan nodded because the beer even though it was a little bitter did make him feel a bit better. Troy smiled and headed to the kitchen and Ryan downed the last of his beer his head spinning a little.

As the night progressed, Troy and Ryan were on their way to slowly getting very pissed. They had stopped watching films and were now just drinking for the fun of it, laughing together. "You should forget Chad." Troy slurred.

"Yeah..." Ryan said his voice a little distant.

"You need to find another distraction from the drug thing." Ryan giggled at how Troy had called it the drug thing. "I could be that distraction." Troy purred in Ryan's ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"Troy..."

"So what do you say?" Troy asked as he moved his lips down Ryan's neck, kissing him, biting, licking...

"Stop..." Ryan slurred, he made an effort to push Troy off him but the basketball captain was a lot stronger then he was and it seemed he wasn't half as drunk as him.

"Chad's probably out fucking a cheerleader right now, you know that right?" Troy said harshly as he ran his hands up and down Ryan's skinny frame. "We could have our own fun right now, and forget Chad and the drugs... just for tonight... you and me?"

-x-

Chad sat on his bed his head swimming with thoughts of Ryan. He wished he had the guts to tell him how he felt, but then what would happen? Would he come out to the whole school, his mum? His friends practically already knew but what about everyone else? Did Ryan even feel like that for him? Or was he just glad he had a friend to help him out. Once Ryan was better was he just going to up and leave?

Chad sighed loudly and turned on his bed, he stared over at the bed Ryan slept in. He wondered if Ryan was sleeping right now, he wondered if Troy had told him stories to help him sleep or if Troy was asleep and Ryan was doing what he was doing, thinking about him.

"I miss you, Ry." Chad mumbled.

-x-

Ryan felt sick. Troy was big and hard inside him and it hurt. His insides were twisted and his arms hurt from being pinned to the sofa. "Mm so tight Ry," Troy groaned as he pushed inside him. It felt good, if Ryan tried to ignore the burning pain inside him it felt good, but it wasn't what he wanted. Not really.

He wanted to forget Chad, forget the drugs and just be Ryan. But Ryan didn't sleep with Troy Bolton and he knew the only reason he was pinned to the sofa, legs wrapped around Troy's waist was because of the alcohol. He had just replaced the drugs with something else.

Troy was sloppy and Ryan always thought that the basketball captain would have had a lot more stamina, he was a selfish lover and once he came he pulled out of Ryan and then fell against him.

"We should go to the bedroom, beds comfier to sleep in." Troy said. Ryan didn't say anything, the alcohol in his system seemed to have left him and he just felt numb. He pulled on his boxers and his jeans and Troy just walked up stairs naked.

Ryan looked up at the stairs and then fell back on the sofa, he didn't want to see Troy right now. He didn't want to talk to him about what had happened, he just wanted to forget.

He just wanted Chad.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryan felt sick, his head was spinning and he was sure he was coming down from a high. His body was shivering and as he went to move a sharp pain hit him at his lower back and memories of last night flooded back. His eyes watered and he grabbed hold of the pillow and squeezed it tight. Everything hurt. He looked at the clock it was almost seven in the morning and he knew Chad wouldn't be pleased with the phone call so early but he needed him more then ever now.

Chad was in and out of sleep all night and as his phone started to ring violently beside him on his bedside table Chad let out a loud groan as he blindly reached for the ringing assassin. "'lo..."

"Chad?" Ryan was crying and that woke Chad up straight away.

"Ry... what is it?" Chad asked, he was already sat up and pulling on his jeans. "You want me to come and get you?"

"Please." Ryan's voice pleaded.

Chad, confused and tired practically ran to Troy's house. Ryan was supposed to be safe, happy, they apparently needed this one night alone but with Ryan crying on the phone Chad knew that they didn't need this. They just needed to be together. As Chad reached Troy's house he saw Ryan sat on the wall, his legs up against his chest and head leaning against his knees. He slowed down, he could still hear the faint sobs of his friend. "Ry..." Ryan looked up straight away and carefully got off the wall.

"Ry, what's going on?" Chad asked hesitantly he hadn't missed the way Ryan moved. Ryan didn't answer instead he just attached himself to Chad and held on tight, scared of what happened to his friend Chad held on tighter. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Take me home." Ryan mumbled. Chad nodded and wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist and they walked home in a comfortable silence.

-x-

Chad watched as Ryan slept, his body was moving around the bed even more. Chad had an arm around Ryan's skinny frame and was trying to stop him from moving so much, but instead he seemed to be pulling away from the touch. Ryan hadn't said anything to Chad about what had happened, Chad had asked but Ryan seemed to close up even more so when Chad suggested that he should get some sleep Ryan used this as an escape and Chad knew it.

Ryan didn't stay asleep long within two hours he was awake and staring at the ceiling as Chad snored softly next to him. "I'm sorry, Chad." Ryan whispered.

"Mm s'kay Ry..." Chad yawned softly next to him causing Ryan to jump. Chad wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Chad stopped snoring and his breathing evened out as he woke. "You kay?" He asked tiredly.

"Mm." Ryan mumbled.

"What happened last night Ry?" Chad asked gently.

"I..."

"Did you do pot, Ryan?" Chad asked bluntly.

"No, I didn't." Ryan stated.

"Then what..."

"I had sex with Troy." Ryan mumbled, his eyes watering.

Chad's face fell. He wished that Ryan had done pot, that he could deal with, he could help him and then they could move on. But this... Ryan and Troy... this wasn't what he needed right now.

"I was drunk."

"Wait he got you drunk?" Chad asked eyes wide. Surely Troy would have known that Ryan would've used the alcohol as a replacement for the drugs.

"He made me upset and made me want to drink." Ryan said softly. "I could have said no."

"Did you want to get drunk Ryan?" Chad asked, he had lowered his voice and was now running his hand up and down Ryan's arm.

Ryan thought about it, thought long and hard and shook his head. He didn't want to get drunk, he didn't want to be at Troy's house in the first place but both ideas sounded better at the time. "Did you want to have sex with him?" Ryan didn't have to think about it, he shook his head immediately and then cried harder then he had in ages.

"He said that you didn't love me." Ryan cried hysterically. "That you were out with a cheerleader fucking her and it got me upset and then he said he could make it better a distraction and I said no I didn't want him Chad I didn't I wanted you and it hurt and..." Ryan stopped talking when Chad leaned up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Ry... it's all going to be okay." Chad assured him with tears in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know i only posted a chapter yesterday, but my computer has crashed and well i had a chance to get on the laptop today and didn't know when i would be able to post again so wrote a quick chapter today too. next update will probably be at the weekend depending if i can use the laptop as my pc has pretty much died on me :(**

When Troy woke up he instantly felt sick. The beer in his system was looking for a way out and as he bent over the bed realising everything from his system he started to remember last night. Ryan underneath him, Ryan's body thrashing under him in protest, Ryan begging him to stop... That was enough to make Troy throw up more.

Troy headed downstairs once he had stopped throwing up but he was scared of what he'd find. He was relived when he saw that Ryan wasn't on the sofa where he vaguely remembered leaving him last night. His eyes started to water as he stared at the sofa. Ryan was never going to forgive him for this.

-x-

"Chad, I'm sorry." Ryan mumbled as Chad sat next to him. Ryan had fallen back to sleep and had woken up soon after.

"It wasn't your fault." Chad promised.

"I should have pushed him off more." Ryan mumbled. "Shouldn't have drunk the beer..."

"It wasn't your fault." Chad repeated louder this time.

"But..."

"No, Troy is sick for what he did to you. He... he is supposed to be my best friend why would he do that to me!"

"Chad it was me he did it to what are you talking about?"

Chad hadn't heard him he was still rambling to himself. "He knew how I felt about you and he... I'm going to kill him!" Chad got off the bed before Ryan even realised he was moving.

"Chad!" Ryan shouted and got off the bed too. He stood in front of Chad who hadn't really looked at him since Ryan told him what happened. Chad continued to move pulling on his trainers. Ryan grabbed hold of Chad's hand but the bigger boy was quick and pushed him away, his arm hitting him square in the face out of temper.

"Ry..." Chad said the impact on his fist had knocked him out of his senses and he stared at Ryan who was now crying with his hands covering the right side of his face where Chad had punched him. "oh my god, Ryan I'm so sorry." Chad moved closer to Ryan who moved back. Ryan stared at the floor his eyes watering with no control as his face stung.

"I'm sorry, Ry." Chad said softly before walking out of the bedroom, through his tears Ryan heard the click of the front door shutting.

-x-

Chad walked around the block his head was spinning. He had no idea what to do. He walked to the small park on the corner and sat on one of the swings, his legs kicking the air aimlessly as he got lost in his thoughts. Ryan was... Ryan was hurt because of him. Even though it was an accident he had still punched the already hurt boy he cared about so much. He stared at his knuckles, he knew he had hurt the blond boy as his knuckles were still stinging. But that didn't anger him as much as his best friend did. No Troy didn't anger him. He repulsed him.

Chad pushed harder on the swing and let his tears fall. His best friend had practically raped the boy he was crushing on. He knew he would have to have a long talk with Ryan but he was too scared. He had no idea what to say to him. And he had no idea what to say to Troy.

As though Ryan could hear his faults Chad's phone started to vibrate he picked it up and looked at the text he had received; _Come home, please. Don't do anything stupid. Ry. X _Chad pocketed his phone after sending a text saying he'd be home in a bit. He liked how Ryan called it home, Chad hoped that one day when everything was sorted out with his family that Ryan could still call it home. He didn't want the rich boy to go back to the simple life once everything was sorted, he didn't want to have a room on his own any more.

When Chad opened the front door he was instantly attacked by Ryan in a strong hug. It was clear from the state he was in that Ryan hadn't stopped crying since he had left and looking up at the clock Chad realised he had been gone for almost two hours. "Are you okay?" Ryan cried.

"I should be asking you that," Chad said pulling Ryan away at an arms length so he could look at the blond boys face. Ryan looked down to the floor and Chad lifted his chin up and stared in shock at the large bruise already forming over Ryan's eye. "I'm so sorry, Ry."

"Not your fault." Ryan insisted. Chad softly moved his finger against the bruise and Ryan leaned into the gentle touch.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Chad whispered and hugged Ryan tighter. "I wont ever do it again." Ryan didn't say anything just held on tighter. "Are you hungry?" Ryan shook his head. "You haven't had anything to eat today, you need to eat."

"Don't want to, I feel sick." Ryan said quietly.

"It will help, I promise." Chad said he held out his hand which Ryan took nervously. "I'll make us both something and then we can talk, yeah?" Ryan nodded his head, though he was scared about what they were going to talk about.


	17. Chapter 17

Troy walked the long street to Chad's his heart pounding. He knew Ryan would be there by now and he wasn't too sure if he had told Chad. He had no idea what he was going to say when he got there but he knew that he just needed to say something. Before he knew it Troy was at the door step, everything seemed quiet inside and Chad's mothers car was not in the drive way, he hoped secretly that she had taken the boys out for the day shopping or something. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited anxiously for someone to answer it.

Chad who had just finished making Ryan a sandwich and frowned, he wasn't expecting any one. He got up from the table, smiling at Ryan and patting his back softly. "One sec," He smiled and headed to the door. He wasn't sure just who he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting a nervous looking Troy at the door.

"Chad...hey man..." Troy started.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chad hissed.

"I...I came to talk to Ryan..."

"He doesn't want to see you." Chad said. Chad didn't want Ryan to see him. "You don't deserve to see him, you practically raped him!"

"I...I was drunk..."

"You were a complete bastard!" Chad shouted, not caring if he was raising his voice now. "You had it all planned didn't you?"

"No man I swear..."

"You did all that bull about you two wanting to give me space it was crap. You want him don't you... you're not happy until you're saving everyone are you?" Chad shouted. "You ruined him. He hasn't stopped crying... he hardly talks now... he was getting better Troy!"

"I'm sorry!" Troy said tears in his eyes. "I didn't know what I was doing...I was drunk...please..."

"Stay away from me, Troy." Chad sighed. "And stay away from Ryan." Chad turned his back and closed the door.

"Chad," Ryan said softly from the doorway. Chad looked up at Ryan, he wasn't surprised to see fresh tears running down Ryan's pale face.

"Hey it's okay," Chad said moving closer to him and hugging him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"He's your best friend," Ryan mumbled burying his head in Chad's shoulder. "You shouldn't be mad at him, I was drunk."

"He got you drunk." Chad replied. "He knew how I felt Ry, and... he did that to you."

"How do you feel?" Ryan asked softly in his ear. Chad pulled away slightly and looked Ryan in the eye, the tears had slowly stopped spilling and he looked at Chad nervously. Chad was now just as nervous as Ryan, he took a shaky breath and slowly moved in close and pressed the tiniest of kisses to Ryan's lips.

"I'm sorry," Chad sighed running a hand up and down Ryan's arm until his hand reached Ryan's fingers. He was pleased and surprised when he felt Ryan close his fingers around his.

"Don't be," Ryan smiled. "I...I'm glad Troy was wrong." Ryan said quietly.

"Wrong about what?" Chad asked, his fingers gently brushing against Ryan's knuckles.

"He said," Ryan started but then shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Please tell me." Chad said softly. Ryan shook his head. "How about we go sit upstairs on the bed and talk about everything?" Ryan nodded his head weakly and felt Chad tug on his arm and lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

Chad sat on Ryan's bed and pulled Ryan down next to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," Ryan said softly circling patterns on Chad's arms. "He said you didn't like me," Ryan mumbled. "Said you didn't want me you were just being kind."

"I do want you, believe me I really do." Chad smiled. "Troy... he..."

"He's your best friend, don't fall out because of me." Ryan mumbled.

"I know but... well we'll see." Chad shrugged. "Right now I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I will be now," Ryan promised.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ryan stood in the hall way of his large house. He hated the house he lived and grew up in; everything was so much bigger then needed and especially when he was little he always found the furniture intimidating. Sharpay loved it though, everything had to be big and fabulous around her. Ryan preferred everything a little bit simpler. _

_He was waiting to ask his father if he fancied a round of golf. Something he had enjoyed doing but ever since he came out the weekend visits to club had turned almost monthly. _

"_Well we can't take him," his mother's voice sounded anxious and confused Ryan. He was used to his mother sounding so confident. _

"_I know we don't need anyone to talk about us." His father said, he too sounded anxious. "Maybe we could get him a theatre ticket or something."_

"_But what about Sharpay? Princess has to be there." _

"_Yes well, we'll just send him to the spa or something. I can't have him putting shame on our family." _

_Ryan felt like sinking to the floor. He knew now what the conversation was about and he felt like screaming. They were ashamed of him. His own family. The scene seemed to change and Ryan felt more then a little confused. It wasn't until he saw Trevor that he realised he must be having some sort of a nightmare. _

"_Come on, Ry," Trevor smiled. He was holding something that was all too familiar to the blond boy, and Ryan wanted to scream at himself to not do it. To not take it but he knew what he was about to do, and no matter how much he wanted he knew he would never be able to turn back what he had done. _

"_I don't know…"_

"_It's just a bit of fun." Trevor insisted. Ryan thought about it. A bit of fun. He could do with having some fun, ever since he had heard his parents talking about him behind his back his life seemed very uneventful. He thought about how his parents were ashamed of him and staring at the joint in Trevor's fingers and knew it would be the perfect way of making his family ashamed of him for something other then his sexual orientation. _

"_Okay," Ryan said a little bit nervously. Trevor handed him the joint and Ryan pressed it to his lips, he knew that this wrong and he knew that he shouldn't do it but as he inhaled and the foreign taste came into his mouth he couldn't help but smile. It tasted horrible, it made his mouth dry and his nose ache, but there was something about the smell. Something almost exciting. _

_It took a while for something to happen, one minute Ryan was waiting to feel something the next he couldn't feel anything except good. He giggled at everything Trevor said because he was funny. For a while he just felt free and everything seemed to pass him in a blur and nothing else really mattered. _

_Ryan was getting dizzy as his surroundings seem to change again. He was sat on his bed, very much aware that he was naked. Trevor was next to him, wearing just as much as Ryan. The pleasant feeling of nothingness was gone and Ryan felt sick and irritated. His voice was scratchy as he tried to speak, he wondered if Trevor felt the same but the new boy looked perfectly came and satisfied. Their bodies were still glistening with sweat. _

"_So… where did you say you were from?" Ryan asked coughing slightly. _

"_New York. But I lived here for a bit before I moved." Trevor smiled resting his hand in Ryan's blond hair. _

"_Why did you leave?" Ryan asked. _

"_Cause I got into a bit of trouble here," Trevor shrugged. "Didn't like the big city though so mom pulled me back here." _

"_Is it a bad thing that you're back?" Ryan asked. _

"_Do you think it is?" Trevor smiled._

"_No." Ryan whispered. _

"_Good." Trevor said wrapping an arm around Ryan some what possessively. _

Chad watched as Ryan slept, it seemed that not sleeping much at night was starting to take its tow on him during the day. He could tell that Ryan was having a nightmare by the was Ryan was moving in his arms. Chad wondered what Ryan was dreaming about, he knew it would be something that had happened in his past but in the past couple of months so much bad stuff had happened to him Chad wondered what events haunted him in his dreams.

Chad really hoped it wasn't anything to do with Troy. He knew by far what Troy had done would probably be the worst to have happen to him, but he knew that soon they would be able to get over it soon as long as they were together.

"Ry… come on you need to wake up now." Chad whispered softly. Ryan seemed to have heard him and opened his eyes groggily. "You okay?"

"Mm," Ryan mumbled and snuggled closer to him.

"What were you dreaming about?" Chad asked curiously.

"Everything I guess." Ryan shrugged. "My whole life seemed to have turned into a nightmare."

"Yeah but it's going to get better now." Chad smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Ryan's waiting lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Ryan woke up and smiled. He was wrapped protectively in Chad's strong arms. He knew that nothing could hurt him as long as he stayed where he was. "I thought you were going to sleep forever." Chad laughed above him.

"Sorry," Ryan smiled and went to move away but Chad pulled him back closer.

"Don't be," Chad said and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're beautiful when you sleep, you know that." Ryan blushed and tried to hide it in Chad's shirt but he knew he had failed when he heard Chad laugh from above him. "I think maybe we should talk now."

"Yeah," Ryan mumbled.

"I like you." Chad said in a very rushed tone.

"You... you do?" Ryan asked his eyes wide and voice high pitched. He had hoped Chad liked him. The kiss Chad had given him before he fell back to sleep was soft and sweet but Ryan figured it was just a friendly kiss.

"So much. I... I'd understand if you didn't or if you wanted to wait till everything got better but... will you go out with me like on a date?"

"I'd love to." Ryan grinned, he didn't need to think about it. He wanted to go out with Chad, he wanted to be wined and dined and romance god he wanted romance. Chad grinned and kissed Ryan softly.

"Friday night okay with you?" Chad asked.

"Sounds perfect." Ryan smiled.

The two boys spent the rest of Sunday doing last minute homework and just idly kissing each other. That night Ryan slept perfectly with no nightmares and Monday morning he woke up smiling.

"Will you be okay?" Chad asked as they walked into school, they could clearly see Sharpay and everyone gathered around the lockers, Troy being there as well.

"Yeah," Ryan said quietly. He hadn't thought about Troy since Saturday and seeing him made him a little scared though he knew he didn't need to be. Chad smiled at him, telling him silently that he was there for him.

"What time do you call this?" Sharpay said. "You're almost late."

"Almost being the key word there princess." Chad smiled.

"So what's your excuse this time?" Gabriella laughed.

"You know how long it takes for Chad to do his hair." Ryan joked. "Every curl has to be perfect." Ryan put his fingers through Chad's hair and started to mess it a little. "Much better."

"You little brat." Chad laughed trying to tidy his hair back but everyone was already laughing. Ryan poked his tongue out at Chad causing the girls to giggle. Chad smiled he could tell that Ryan was happy and he was glad that this wasn't some show for Troy.

Still laughing the group made their way to home room, Chad sat down next to Ryan instead of Troy. "You okay?" Chad asked softly.

"I'm fine, honest." Ryan smiled.

"Good." Chad grinned.

After home room Chad smiled bye to Ryan as he and the boys headed to basketball, the girls and Ryan all headed to the drama room to spend free period. "So you and Chad!" Sharpay jumped up excitedly.

"Are friends?" Ryan smiled hopefully. He and Chad hadn't spoke about what to say to their friends, though he knew that they had all figured it out.

"Oh please. Something happened over the weekend Ryan. Spill." Sharpay demanded.

"I... look I don't want to talk about it." Ryan said, he didn't want to even think about it. Sharpay noticed that her brothers face seemed to have paled and she stopped walking.

"Did he hurt you Ry?"

"No. Chad he would never hurt me." Ryan said confidently.

"But something happened?" Ryan nodded and his sister pulled him into a tight hug.

"Well well well." Trevor laughed as he walked towards them, the girls all glared at him but Ryan shied away slightly. "Hello Ryan." He smiled.

"Go away Trevor." Ryan sighed. "I've nothing to say to you."

"Too bad," Trevor smiled. "I have a lot to say to you."

"He said to go away!" Gabriella shouted. "Why can't you leave him alone?"

"Because I want to talk to him." Trevor smiled, he was clearly high. The girls could all smell it on him, and none of them seemed to notice Ryan start to shake as the smell that was so beautiful to him sent shivers through him. He walked closer to Ryan and grinned. "And I always get what I want."

"Just go..." Ryan said but this time more weakly, the smell was over powering and Trevor seemed to notice.

"I know what you want." Trevor said and pulled out a joint from his pocket. "And it's yours." He pushed it into Ryan's hand and watched as the blond boy stared at it. "Come back to me, Ry. Everything can be so much simpler."

"I..."

"You want to."

"No." Ryan shook his head and dropped the joint onto the floor. He stepped on it moving his foot and breaking it beneath him. "Stay away from me." Ryan said as he ran in the opposite direction. Trevor just laughed as the girls ran after him, but none of them could find him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chad headed down the hall, he was just about to stop at his locker when he heard Sharpay yelling her brothers name. "What's going on Princess?" Chad smiled.

"Ryan he's gone." Sharpay said panicked.

"What do you mean gone?" Chad asked his voice matching Sharpay's tone.

"Trevor he said something and Ryan just ran off." Sharpay sighed.

"I'll find him." Chad promised and ran off in the opposite direction.

Chad wondered around the school, he had no idea where Ryan would be. He tried phoning but he kept on reaching Ryan's voice male. After searching the whole school he decided Ryan wasn't any where inside and ventured out into the pouring rain. It was cold and Chad wished he had brought a jumper with him. He looked around the fields and headed to the baseball field. He was about to turn around and go back inside when he saw a blond head of hair.

Rushing forward Chad ran over to Ryan. The small blond boy was sat on the bench, knees up to his chest shaking. "Ry..." Chad whispered.

"You should go inside it's raining." Ryan's voice was scratchy and Chad could tell he had been crying.

"Are you coming inside?" Chad asked as he sat down next to him. Ryan shook his head. "Then neither am I."

Ryan didn't say anything but when Chad pulled him close to him he seemed to collapse into him. "I really wanted to take the joint Chad."

"He offered you one?" Chad asked angrily. Ryan nodded. "But you didn't take it."

"I did. And I smashed it." Ryan mumbled.

"I'm so proud of you." Chad whispered kissing Ryan's hair. "You could have taken it Ry, you could have and it would have been easier for a while but you didn't."

"I wanted to though, Chad. I had it in my hands and I could smell it and I just wanted it." Ryan was close to tears and Chad hugged him tight.

"I promise it's going to be okay, it's been almost two months Ryan and I am so proud of you baby."

"It's so hard Chad." Ryan cried. "I don't know who I am any more."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to sing and dance and despite my parents I was happy. Now I just feel empty."

"We'll find something to make you feel okay, Ryan. Something that wont hurt you."

"You make me feel okay, Chad." Ryan whispered.

"Then I'm not going any where. I promise." Chad pulled Ryan's face upwards to look in his eyes and kissed him softly. Ryan clung to the kiss his arms wrapping tight around Chad. "You're shivering, come on lets go inside." Ryan nodded and they headed inside. Chad took him to the lockers and handed Ryan one of his bright coloured tees. Ryan smiled and took off his shirt and pulled on Chad's tee. Chad quickly changed into his basketball jersey.

"Come on lets get to lunch I'm starving." Chad smiled.

"Chad," Ryan said weakly. Chad looked at him and smiled. "Can we maybe eat just us two? Like a lunch time date?"

"Course. How about we go to one of the empty class rooms yeah?"

"Thanks." Ryan smiled and hugged Chad tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

Ryan sat cross legged on one of the school tables, Chad opposite him mimicking his position. "Will you please eat something?"

"I'm not hungry, Chad." Ryan sighed. "Sorry."

"Just a little?" Chad asked eyes pleading. "Please?"

Ryan sighed and gave in, he took a bite of the school meal Chad had ordered him and gave a sarcastic smile "Yummy."

"Is it Troy?" Chad asked as softly as he could. "Is he why you wont eat in the lunch hall?"

"I just... I don't want to face anyone, Chad."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I just feel like I am one big screw up, and I know you all can see it." Ryan sighed and picked at his food. "The girls, they all saw it earlier and it's too embarrassing to face them, Chad."

"But you're not a screw up." Chad said strongly. "You made one mistake, Ry. How long are you going to punish yourself for it?"

"Till I know I wont make it again?" Ryan asked weakly.

"But you proved that you wouldn't make that mistake again, Ry." Chad sighed. "I know you're not going to make that same mistake again, I wont let you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Chad said. Ryan smiled and moved so he was sat between Chad's open legs and smiled as he felt Chad wrap his arms around him.

"Maybe we should lock the door or something." Ryan suggested.

"Why?" Chad laughed.

"Some one might see us being all friendly."

"So?" Chad laughed. "Maybe I want to show off my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Ryan said in a high pitched voice.

"Well... I mean... if... I figured..."

Ryan smiled and turned around and pressed a kiss on Chad's lips. It wasn't forceful or demanding it just told Chad that he was now in fact his boyfriend. "I would love to be your boyfriend." Ryan whispered. Chad grinned and kissed him again, this time a little longer.

-x-

Chad and Ryan walked hand in hand to Calculus. Everyone was giving them strange looks but Ryan and Chad just smiled at them. "Ryan! Are you okay?" Sharpay said once she saw her brother down the hall. "You play hoops now?" Sharpay laughed at his shirt.

"Mine got wet," Ryan said simply.

"Why did you run off?" She asked. "You're okay right? I'm proud of you for what you did with Trevor, I mean how dare he..."

"Shar!" Ryan snapped. "Please just stop."

"Sorry, but you are okay right?"

"Fine." Ryan sighed.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Troy asked as he walked to the group.

Chad gave him the filthiest look that the girls all saw. "What was that for Chad?" Gabriella asked. "What did Troy do?"

"Nothing." Ryan said quickly.

"Look... I'm so sorry." Troy said looking directly at Ryan. "I have no idea what I was thinking..."

"Troy I swear you better stop talking man." Chad growled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sharpay asked completely confused as where the rest of the girls and Jason and Zeke.

"Chad this has nothing to do with you." Ryan snapped. "Troy it's fine."

"Fine?" Chad shouted. "What he did to you!"

"Chad leave it!" Ryan shouted just as loud.

"Look Chad, man. I'm sorry." Troy said. Chad snapped, he raised his fist and went to punch Troy but Ryan stepped in the way, not realising until it was too late Chad's fist hit Ryan's face with a loud thump.


End file.
